Alto
by Putri Luna
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah masa kecil Raito bersama seekor anak anjing dan laki-laki yang selalu menolongnya... mind to RnR? pleaseee...


**Disclaimer: TO Kuadrat…**

**Warning: mungkin akan sedikit OOC…**

**Genre: Luna tidak terlalu yakin dengan genre fic ini. Ada saran?**

**Yup… Happy Reading…**

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**Tokyo, October, 1996**

.

Ini adalah suatu hari di musim gugur, musim di mana hawa dingin mulai menerpa dan merupakan permulaan dari musim dingin. Sungguh, entah kenapa ada suatu sensasi tersendiri bagi tiap orang jika sedang melewati musim ini.

Bagi Raito tersendiri, musim gugur adalah musim perpisahan. Dia suka melewati suatu kesendirian dalam ketenangan. Dan dia merasakan suatu hal yang terasa aneh dan tak terlukiskan saat melewati pohon-pohon momiji yang daunnya berubah warna dan terkadang daun tersebut akan jatuh tertiup angin.

Terkadang sambil menutup mata, Raito akan merasakan angin lembut yang terasa dingin menerpanya. Daun-daun berwarna merah akan jatuh di dekatnya. Dia menyukai itu, dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk menyukainya. Atau mungkin dia menyukainya karena keindahan yang terpapar di depannya.

Sungguh, mungkin hal itu terlalu rumit bagi anak yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Tapi tidak bagi Raito. Dia berbeda dari anak kebanyakan. Dia memiliki wajah rupawan dari anak lainnya, dia lebih pintar dan juga lebih dewasa. Terkadang kelebihan adalah suatu hal yang dapat dibanggakan.

Tapi apakah kelebihan akan berarti saat orang-orang menjauhinya karena dia 'berbeda' ?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Saat ini Raito sedang berjalan menuju TK Himawari, tempat adiknya –Sayu Yagami- bersekolah. Raito memang biasa menjemput adiknya ini setelah dia pulang sekolah. Ini sudah seperti kewajiban baginya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sayu kecil selalu menyenandungkan lagu-lagu ceria sambil bergandengan tangan dengan kakaknya. Sedangkan Raito hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Karakternya yang lebih dewasa dari usianya membuatnya menjadi seorang kakak yang ideal, tidak egois dan selalu melindungi adik perempuannya.

Langkah Raito berhenti tatkala dia merasa langkah adiknya berhenti dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Kakak! Kakak!" seru Sayu sambil menarik Raito mendekat ke arah jembatan.

"Ada apa Sayu?"

"Itu lihat, Kak!" Sayu menunjuk ke bawah jembatan. Dibawah jembatan itu terdapat sungai yang lumayan deras arusnya. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa air yang mengalir itu akan sangat terasa dingin di kulit. Tapi bukan sungai yang ditunjuk Sayu, melainkan seekor anak anjing yang berusaha keras untuk tetap berada di atas air. Dengan tubuh kecilnya, dia berusaha melawan arus air yang berusaha menenggelamkannya. Tapi nampaknya dia sudah kelelahan, tubuhnya terlalu kecil dan air sungai yang terasa begitu membekukan tubuh membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Anjingnya kasihan," kata Sayu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Raito melepaskan genggamannya pada Sayu dan langsung menuruni jembatan. Setelah itu Raito meletakkan tas dan juga mantelnya di atas tanah. Dia membuka sepatunya dan masuk ke sungai, berusaha menyelamatkan anak anjing itu. Sayu yang berada di atas jembatan hanya terdiam melihat kakaknya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang dilupakan Raito. Bahwa dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan anak anjing tersebut yang berada di sungai yang arusnya kencang?

Raito mengernyit saat merasakan air sungai yang begitu dingin, dia menegakkan badannya dan melangkah pelan-pelan mencari pijakan. Belum sampai di tengah sungai, tapi airnya sudah mencapai dadanya. Maka dari itu, Raito memutuskan untuk berenang menuju anak anjing itu.

"Kakak hebat!" seru Sayu saat Raito berhasil menyelamatkan anak anjing itu. Dia mendekap anjing itu di dadanya. Mata anak anjing itu terpejam, mungkin dia sudah merasa lega karena telah diselamatkan. Raito memeluk anak anjing itu lebih erat, berusaha membagikan sedikit kehangatan padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Raito terjatuh. Kakinya sulit digerakkan dan badannya menggigil kedinginan. Saat itulah dia sadar kalau kakinya keram. Raito berusaha menggerakkan badannya, walaupun agak sulit dengan adanya anak anjing itu dalam dekapannya. Sulit untuk berenang dengan satu tangan saja.

"Kakaaaakkk!" Sayu panik luar biasa melihat kakaknya hampir tenggelam. Dia mulai menangis sesenggukan. Saat itulah muncul siluet seseorang di sampingnya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat untuk ditangkap oleh mata Sayu yang terhalang air mata.

Siluet itu menjejakkan kakinya di atas jembatan dan langsung melompat! Sayu bisa melihat rambut hitam dan juga baju kaosnya yang berwarna putih itu. Dia seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki itu berenang menuju Raito dan menangkapnya sebelum dia benar-benar tenggelam. Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan perlahan sambil menggendong keduanya agar tidak terkena air dingin yang sudah mencapai dada laki-laki itu.

"Bocah pemberani," gumannya yang bisa didengar Raito.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sayu dengan berlinangan air mata.

Laki-laki itu mengusap kepala Sayu perlahan, "Tenang saja Sayu-_chan_. Kakakmu adalah orang yang kuat. Dia tidak akan apa-apa."

"Gukguk-nya juga?" tanya Sayu sambil mendekap anak anjing itu.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

Raito membuka matanya. Dia bergidik sebentar merasakan angin yang berhembus.

"Eng…" Raito mengusap matanya.

"Kakak!"

Raito menoleh ke arah Sayu dan tersenyum, lalu dia melihat orang yang sudah menolongnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Laki-laki itu agak aneh.

Penampilannya berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti baru tidur. Tapi jika melihat matanya, bisa dibuktikan bahwa dia tidak pernah tidur. Dan juga caranya duduk yang… aneh? Unik? Dia bukan duduk, melainkan berjongkok sambil menggigit ibu jarinya.

Tapi, orang ini telah menolongnya, tidak baik jika Raito malah menghina penampilannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku, kak!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil menatap lekat ke arah Raito. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa menit.

Sayu menarik-narik tangan Raito, menyadarkannya dari pandangan laki-laki itu yang begitu memerangkapnya, "Kakak! Kakak! Lihat! Si Gukguk sudah bangun!"

Raito melihat anak anjing itu berwarna cokelat itu. Saat dia membuka matanya, Raito bisa melihat bola mata berwarna cokelat. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa orang di depannya inilah yang menyelamatkannya?

Sayu mengusap kepala anak anjing itu, "Kasihan. Pasti anak-anak nakal yang buat anjing ini ketakutan. Kakak, kita pelihara dia ya?"

Raito menggeleng. "Kau tahu kan, kalau Ibu tidak suka jika kita membawa pulang hewan ke rumah."

"Tapi kan, kasihan Gukguk-nya. Nanti dia dijahili lagi…" Sayu mulai menangis sambil memeluk erat anak anjing itu. Raito mulai merasa serba salah.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya saja yang merawatnya," ujar laki-laki itu.

Raito dan Sayu menoleh ke arahnya, "Benarkah? Horeee! Terima kasih, kak!" seru Sayu senang.

"Sayu, serahkan anak anjing itu padanya," kata Raito.

Sayu cemberut, "Kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan Gukguk, gimana?"

"Tenang saja Sayu-_chan_. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kau bisa kemari kapanpun kau mau."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Raito.

"Begitulah. Saya akan berada di sini untuk menjaga anak anjing itu. Jadi, saya akan tinggal di sini," kata laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk tempat dia duduk. Saat itulah Raito menyadari tempat di mana dia berada. Dia berada di hamparan rumput hijau dan pepohonan yang berbaris tak teratur. Saat dia menoleh ke samping, dia melihat gudang tua yang tidak terawat, anehnya gudang itu tidak terasa menakutkan baginya. Malah dia merasa pemandangan itu begitu teduh dan nyaman.

"Kita di mana?"

"Menurutmu di mana?" tanya balik laki-laki itu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah pergi kemari."

"Tempat ini dekat dengan rumahmu. Dekat dengan jalan yang biasa kau lewati."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Kau hanya perlu mencari suatu jalan lain untuk pergi ke tujuan yang sama setiap harinya. Maka kau akan mendapatkan tempat yang berbeda."

Raito terdiam, "Tapi jika begitu kita akan tersesat!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Bukankah kau sangat pintar, Raito _-kun_? Atau kau terlalu takut untuk mencoba?"

Raito tertohok, dia pun memutuskan untuk diam. Lalu dia melihat langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi jingga, warna senja.

"Sayu, sudah sore. Kita harus pulang, Ibu pasti khawatir."

Sayu mengangguk, "Iya."

Sebelum pergi, Sayu mengusap anak anjing itu yang berada di dalam dekapan laki-laki itu.

Raito melihat sekilas dan mendekat ke arahnya. Dia mengusap sekilas anak anjing itu. Mata anak anjing itu tertutup saat kepalanya diusap oleh Raito. Saat Raito memandangnya, Raito bisa melihat sebuah senyuman di mata anak anjing itu.

Raito mendongak ke arah penyelamatnya, "Jadi, kami harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Panggil saja saya Ryuzaki. Itu sudah cukup," jawab laki-laki itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Hair-hari Raito bersama dengan Sayu, Ryuzaki dan juga anak anjing itu sudah berlangsung hampir seminggu.

Seperti saat ini…

"Hei, kita tidak bisa terus-terusan memanggilnya Gukguk, kan?" tanya Raito.

"Benar. Mungkin sekarang saatnya kita memberinya nama," sambung Ryuzaki sambil memakan lollipop.

"Benar! Benar! Sayu mau nama yang imuttt!" kata Sayu sambil melompat-lompat.

"Hmm," Ryuzaki nampak berpikir, "bagaimana kalau Alto?"

"Alto?" kata Raito dan Sayu bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan sekilas, lalu, "Bagus!"

"Yey!" Sayu menggendong anak anjing itu, "mulai sekarang, namamu Alto!"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Dan terkadang, ada saatnya di mana Raito dan Ryuzaki bisa bebas bercakap-cakap berdua…

"Hei, Ryuzaki! Apa yang kau berikan pada Alto?" tanya Raito.

Ryuzaki menoleh, "Cuma _strawberry cake_, Raito-_kun."_

"Apa? Kau tidak boleh memberikan itu padanya! Nanti dia sakit perut! Mana makanan anjingnya?" tanya Raito galak.

"Sepertinya sudah habis. Lagipula, Alto kelihatannya cukup menikmatinya. Memangnya ada ya, orang yang tidak suka makan _cake_?" tanya Ryuzaki sambil melirik ke arah Raito.

Raito yang merasa tersindir, hanya mendengus.

"Kau tidak bersama Sayu-_chan_, Raito-_kun_?"

Raito menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya."

"Kau tidak bermain dengan teman-temanmu juga?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk bermain dengan mereka. Lagipula, mereka semua membosankan," jawab Raito sambil bermain dengan Alto.

"Begitu. Tapi mengapa kau bisa bosan? Bukankan bermain itu sangat menyenangkan?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika aku bermain dengan mereka, aku pasti selalu menang. Tidak ada tantangan."

"Jadi kau ingin kalah?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Tidak. Aku pasti menang. Aku hanya ingin bertanding dengan orang yang kuat dan bisa menang melawannya."

"Jika kau berharap seperti itu, akan sangat sulit terkabul."

Raito menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Kau ingin menang dari apa?" Ryuzaki bertanya balik.

Mereka selalu berbincang-bincang, sambil memberi makan Alto, mereka akan adu pendapat mengenai hal apa saja yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka.

Seperti ini tetapi di suatu hari yang berbeda…

"Hari ini ada anak perempuan yang menyatakan cintanya padaku."

"Wah, kau populer juga ya, Raito -_kun_," kata Ryuzaki sambil melihat ke arah Sayu yang sedang bermain bersama Alto.

"Biasa saja."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku menolaknya," jawab Raito.

"Kenapa?"

Raito mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah… aku tidak tahu."

"Bukannya karena Raito_-kun_ tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak."

"Jadi kalau Raito-_kun _mengenalnya, apakah kau akan menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

"Tidak," Ryuzaki terdiam. "Jadi, apakah Raito_-kun_ menyukaiku?"

Raito terkejut mendengarnya, sejenak dia menghela nafasnya, "Yang jelas aku tidak membencimu, Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki termenung sesaat.

"Jadi Raito_-kun_ mencintaiku?"

Mata Raito sontak melebar, "Hah?"

"Bukankah tidak benci berarti cinta?"

"Ah, tutup mulutmu!" seru Raito dengan wajah yang merona.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Raito menjalani hari-hari baru bersama Ryuzaki. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa harinya bersama Ryuzaki bisa memberi warna baru di kehidupannya yang monoton.

Raito dan Sayu sedang berjalan menuju gudang tua tempat Ryuzaki dan Alto tinggal.

Tetapi sayangnya, saat mereka berdua sampai di sana, mereka tidak menemukan sosok Ryuzaki maupun Alto.

"Kak Ryuzaki dan Alto mana ya?" tanya Sayu.

"Mungkin Ryuzakin sedang membeli makanan anjing," Mata Raito berkeliaran. "Di mana Alto? Mana mungkin Ryuzaki mengajaknya pergi kan?"

Raito menoleh ke samping. Dia tidak melihat adiknya, kontan dia panik! Kini adiknya pun ikut menghilang.

"Sayu! Sayu! Kau di mana?" seru Raito.

Lalu dia melihat adiknya yang berlari ke arahnya sambil menangis.

"Huweee…! Kakak!"

Raito menatap adiknya yang berurai air mata, "Ada apa Sayu?"

"Huweee… kakaaakk… Alto diganggu anak-anak nakaaaal…"

"Apa? Di mana?"

Sayu menunjuk ke arah berlawanan dari gudang. Raito bisa melihat kalau tangan adiknya gemetar. Dia menatap Sayu, "Sayu, dengar kakak! Kau tunggu di sini sampai Ryuzaki datang! Kakak akan pergi mengambil Alto."

"Tapi, kakak! Mereka semua besar-besar!"

"Tenanglah!"

Raito langsung berlari kea rah yang ditunjuk Sayu.

Dan di sanalah dia melihat Alto yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Badannya penuh luka. Dan yang membuat Raito tambah geram adalah anak laki-laki yang sedang menaruk kakiknya di perut Alto dan menekannya kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan kakimu darinya!" seru Raito menghampiri kumpulan berandalan yang berjumlah lima orang. Dari postur tubuhnya, Raito bisa memperkirakan bahwa mereka semua adalah murid SMP.

"Heh! Apa maumu hah?" tanya anak laki-laki yang menginjak Alto, sepertinya dialah ketua dari anak-anak berandalan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melepaskan anjingku! Apa kalian tidak mempunyai perasaan? Kenapa kalian melukai dia?"

"Cih! Dia itu cuma anjing!" kata ketua berandalan itu sambil menendang Alto yang membuat dia terlempar ke arah Raito.

"Kaing!"

"Alto!" Raito mencoba meraih Alto, tapi dia malah mendapatkan pukulan di pipinya. Raito terjatuh sambil memegangi pipinya.

Ketua berandalan itu mendekat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sinis, "Teman-teman, sepertinya kita mendapatkan mainan baru!"

Mereka berlima maju ke arah Raito. Seseorang yang bertubuh paling pendek di antara mereka maju ke arah Raito dan bersiap memukulnya. Tapi hal itu tertahan oleh gigitan Alto di kakinya.

"Aduuuh! Lepaskan Anjing Sial!" Bocah itu menendang Alto.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat keempat temannya marah dan menatap tajam Alto.

Alto kembali bangun dia menggeram ke arah mereka berempat. Mata Raito terbelalak melihatnya. Dia… Alto… berusaha melindunginya dengan tubuh yang sudah terluka parah.

"Sepertinya kita harus membereskan anjing ini dulu!" kata ketuanya.

Alto kembali menggonggong dan maju ke arah ketua itu, mencoba menggigitnya. Sayangnya, anak itu lebih dulu menendangnya dengan keras. Alto kembali terjatuh, diiringi dengan tawa dan ejekan berandalan itu.

Raito menjerit dalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin anjing sekecil itu bisa mengalahkan kumpulan berandalan ini!

Raito meraih Alto dan mendekapnya erat. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka yang diderita Alto. Dia bisa mendengar dengan begitu jelas nafas Alto yang terputus-putus. Dibandingkan dengan lukanya, ini sama sekali tidak seberapa.

Hati Raito terasa teriris. Belum pernah dia melihat luka seperti ini.

Alto terluka karena melindunginya. Alto yang terluka parah berusaha melindunginya. Anjing kecil itu melindunginya.

Selalu seperti ini. Saat Raito berusaha melindungi sesuatu, dia selalu gagal. Dia malah mendapati dirinya yang dilindungi.

Raito menatap ke arah berandalan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Walaupun sebagian otaknya menyuruhnya untuk lari. Tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Mereka pasti bisa mengejarnya. Jadi, untuk apa dia harus lari?

Raito menatap ketua berandalan itu yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita hajar dia!"

Raito mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia bergelung di tanah, berusaha agar nantinya Alto tidak terkena pukulan mereka.

Dan kini, Raito bisa merasakan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi ke arahnya. Tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan, tapi dia tetap bertahan. Jangan sampai Alto ikut terkena pukulan mereka.

"Bertahanlah. Bertahanlah, Alto," kata Raito lirih sambil menahan sakitnya.

Satu demi satu pukulan dan tendangan itu dia terima hingga perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu memudar seiring dengan kesadarannya. Tapi satu yang Raito tahu pasti bahwa dekapan hangatnya pada Alto tidak akan dia lepaskan… sampai kapanpun…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Huwee… Kakak! Kakak!"

Sayup-sayup Raito bisa mendengar suara tangisan Sayu. Kemudian Raito membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang begitu kuat terasa di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Auw…"

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Raito-_kun_," kata Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Berandalan itu?"

"Mereka semua sudah diberi pelajaran oleh Kak Ryuzaki!" jawab Sayu.

Raito memandang Sayu. Matanya sembab, berapa lama dia menangis?

"Kau hebat sekali Raito_-kun_," kata Ryuzaki.

Raito menggeleng, "Tidak. Alto-lah yang hebat. Dia yang melindungiku."

Raito menatap Alto yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Matanya terbelalak menatap Alto. Kerongkongannya terasa tercekat.

"Kakak, dari tadi Alto terus bobo. Mungkin dia kecapekan. Bangunin dong!" kata Sayu.

Raito menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, dia menoleh kea rah Ryuzaki yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, "Maaf Raito_-kun_, maafkan saya karena datang terlambat."

Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Air mata Raito turun perlahan. Dadanya naik turun. Walaupun sikapnya begitu dewasa, dia tetaplah anak-anak berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Kakak? Kakak kenapa?"

Satu lagi tetesan air mata Raito terjatuh, "Sayu… Alto tidak akan bangun lagi…"

Mata sayu melebar, sepertinya dia mengerti arti ucapan Raito. Dia menoleh ke arah Alto yang matanya tertutup rapat, air matanya mengalir lebih deras dari Raito, "Huwaaa…! Aaallltoooo…!"

Mereka berdua menangis mengiringi kepergian Alto. Sedangkan Ryuzaki hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Betapa takdir tidak dapat dicegah dan kepergian yang terasa begitu cepat.

Ryuzaki menarik keduanya dalam pelukannya. Dia membiarkan Raito dan Sayu menangis di dadanya. Menangis hingga lelah. Melepaskan semua kesedihan mereka.

Perpisahan selalu ada jika ada pertemuan. Sayangnya, manusia terkadang tidak bisa diberikan waktu untuk mempersiapkan hatinya untuk sebuah perpisahan. Terutama perpisahan menyakitkan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Aku pulang!" seru laki-laki separuh baya.

"Selamat datang, Ayah!" sapa seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga.

Laki-laki itu celingukan, "Tumben sepi. Di mana Raito dan Sayu?"

"Mereka sedang tidur di ruang keluarga."

Ayah dan Ibu Raito berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Di sana, Raito dan Sayu tengah tertidur pulas dengan separuh badannya berada di dalam kotatsu.

"Tumben mereka tidur secepat ini," kata Ayah Raito.

"Begitulah!" Ibu Raito melipat kemeja sang Ayah. "Dasar anak-anak! Pulang-pulang dengan mata merah dan tangan hitam! Apalagi Raito, badannya penuh dengan luka."

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka beristirahat. Nanti kita tanyakan," kata Ayah Raito sambil menatap kedua anaknya yang tertidur dengan mata sembab. Dapat dilihatnya, di ujung mata kedua anaknya terdapat air mata yang belum mengering.

"Mudah-mudahan mereka berdua bermimpi indah."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kenapa dia menangis begitu keras? Itulah pertanyaan yang terngiang di benak Raito. Apakah hanya karena kepergian Alto? Benarkah hanya itu?

Ada satu hal yang mengusik Raito, sementara ada satu hal lagi yang terlupakan olehnya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Esoknya sepulang sekolah, Raito pergi ke gudang tua itu. Entah kenapa, dia ingin bertemu dengan Ryuzaki. Dia sengaja tidak mengajak Sayu, agar adikknya itu tidak bersedih lagi. Dia masih terlalu kecil, lebih baik dia melupakan hal-hal menyedihkan seperti itu.

Raito menatap gudang tua itu. Pemandangan di sana tetap sama. Hati Raito terasa tenang saat berada di sini.

Dia langsung mencari Ryuzaki. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Raito tidak menyerah, maka dia pun menunggu Ryuzaki di bawah pohon momiji, tempat di mana dia biasa mengobrol dengan Ryuzaki.

Hampir satu jam dia menunggu, tetapi sosok Ryuzaki belum terlihat juga.

Raito menghela nafasnya, sesekali dia akan menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, merontokkan daun-daun momiji. Raito menangkap satu daun momiji yang berwarna merah. Sekelebat ingatan menghampirinya. Saat itulah dia menyadari satu hal dan mengingat satu hal yang dia lupakan.

"_Begitulah. Saya akan berada di sini untuk menjaga anak anjing itu. Jadi, saya akan tinggal di sini,"_

Ryuzaki berada di sini untuk menjaga Alto, itulah maksud ucapannya saat itu.

Raito menyadarinya sekarang. Dia menangis dengan keras saat itu karena dia menyadari bahwa dengan kepergian Alto, maka Ryuzaki pun akan pergi. Dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Ryuzaki lagi. Tidak akan.

Raito memegang dadanya, "Bodoh! Kenapa pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Raito tidak tahu bahwa Ryuzaki tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena pria itu yakin bahwa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Raito.

_._

_Ingatlah…_

_Apapun yang terjadi nantinya_

_Ke depannya nanti_

_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi_

_Berbincang lagi_

_Kehilangan lagi_

.

.

**The End**

.

A/N:

Entah kenapa bisa membuat ini… T.T

Banjir air mata…

Fic ini luna persembahkan untuk Bito yang sudah pergi duluan…

Terima kasih sudah menjaga Luna dan keluarga Luna selama beberapa tahun ini…

I miss u so much, my lovely dog…T.T

Review?


End file.
